


A Horrible Accident

by ForsakenRanger



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Murder, Original Character(s), Physical Abuse, Suicide Notes, Swearing, Verbal Abuse, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenRanger/pseuds/ForsakenRanger
Summary: A maid in Victorian-Era England makes a horrible mistake.
Kudos: 1





	A Horrible Accident

"Victoria!" The elderly voice called from upstairs. The maid quickly walked up the stairs, the wood creaking under her high-heels. She followed the sound of pacing steps, knowing that her employer was angry. 

  
She turned the knob of the door and opened it, greeting the drunk man. "Bring me my liquor." He demanded. Victoria nodded and left, walking back down the stairs. She went to the cabinet holding different bottles of alcohol and opened it, grabbing a half empty bottle and closing the door of the cabinet once more.

  
She went up the stairs and went back to the man's room. "Your liquor, sir." She said, setting the bottle down on the table. 

  
"Leave me alone. You're revolting to look at." He told her. Victoria nodded again and closed the door, listening to the rain beat against the windows as she continued cleaning the house, ignoring the angry yells of the man. Ever since his wife had died of cholera a few months ago, his temper had grown worse.

  
A few hours had passed, and the yells had not stopped. Victoria sighed deeply as she sat on her bed, her shoes next to the door on the opposite side of her. Although she was finished cleaning for now, she did not wish to anger the man further. 

  
It was a tragedy, his wife's death. Their son had died of cholera as well a few years earlier. The man drank after, but it got worse when his wife died. He'd drink and yell for hours on end. Victoria hadn't minded before, but then he started hitting her. He'd slap her and pull her hair and call her names, yet the maid never protested. 

  
Victoria was pulled back from her thoughts when she heard her bedroom door slam open, bouncing off of the wall. She looked up and saw the man, holding the bottle in one hand, his other clenched into a fist. Rage filled his eyes. 

  
She gulped and smiled. "How may I help you, sir?" She asked, her voice soft. 

  
"You," the man hiccuped, "are nothing but a failure." He took a few steps closer to her. 

  
"Yes, sir." She replied, her hands clasped. She shook slightly, fearing what was going to happen. 

  
He turned around and slammed the door behind him, leaving the maid alone. God, she hated him. She despised him. But what could she do? When he died, another man would buy the house or she would be moved to another house. 

  
She sighed and went over to the nightstand beside her bed. She pulled open the drawer and pulled out a loaded revolver. She pondered for a moment. Did she want to do it? 

  
The door slammed open again. The maid jumped and turned herself around, the small gun still in her hands. She met eyes with the man.

  
"Where did you get that?!" He screamed. 

  
Victoria's heart pounded in her chest. Her hands trembled. Her body felt like ice. "I-I-" She choked out. 

  
"Give me that gun, you little bitch!" He yelled, running at her. 

  
Victoria blacked out. 

  
Without thinking, she cocked the gun and shot blindly. The thud of his body brought her back to reality. She looked down and almost screamed before clasping a hand over her mouth, her black eyes wide as she realized what she'd done. What the consequences would be. 

  
Quickly, she dragged his body to his own room and placed the gun in his hands before writing a suicide note using his handwriting. She placed it next to him and ran out of the house to the nearest police station, hoping she wouldn't get caught for what she had done. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! Please let me know if I made any mistakes regarding the Victorian era. I did as much research as I could.


End file.
